Broken Hearts Broken Dreams
by WintersTears
Summary: Echizen is left heart broken. What would he do when he is targeted by everyone in the Kanto Region? What does a Tensai and Buchou have to do with this? Read to find out! Rated T for now maybe M later
1. Lonely

My third fanfic. I seriously need a break from writing my Tango Pair one. Anyways Minna this is my first angst so I apologize if it's not as good. I won't tell you what my story is about so you'll have to read and find out oh and PLEASE REVIEW!! But before I start writing this particular story please ponder this:

"_I will never be afraid again  
I will keep on fighting till the end  
I can walk on water, I can fly  
I will keep on fighting till I die" –Basshunter I can walk on water, I can fly_

Before I tell the story the disclaimer…

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!! Konomi Takeshi does!! Nor do I own any of Basshunter's lyrics or any other songs I might mention throughout the story!! Rated T and maybe M later for the lemons. Please Mind our Tensai since he might have a potty mouth**

**Fuji: "I most certainly don't have a potty mouth."**

**Me: "Whatever Shusuke... like your looks will scare me."**

**Fuji: "….."**

**Me: "If I were you, don't say anything that might annoy me unless you want me to make you lose your precious little Uke"**

**Fuji: "……."**

**Me: "Much better."**

**Echizen: "Please Read and Review!! Feed our authoress reviews for future chapters"**

"…….." is dialogue

_Italics _are flashbacks and a character's thought

Flashback

"_I'm sorry Ryoma but I don't think we can see each other anymore. Sure I loved you but now it's different. I'm sorry.... I'm truly sorry"_

End of flashback

Those were the last words that Sanada said to him as he walked off towards the direction of the sun. At this point Echizen knew that he was walking towards the direction of his Buchou's house. Out of everyone possible why does it have to be HIM? He didn't know why. He just wished he knew.

Echizen Ryoma aged twelve and considered to be a Tennis prodigy. Currently attending Seishun Gakuen and the only 7th grade regular on the Tennis team. His life at the moment... completely screwed up.

"Oi Echizen!!! Matte!!" yelled Momo as he was trying to catch up to the 7th grader

"Nani Momo-Senpai?"

"Betsuni. We got practice after school today and don't forget. Otherwise Tezuka Buchou will make us run laps"

Just hearing that name can shatter his heart into a million pieces. Echizen was hoping he could avoid after school practice but he knew he couldn't even if he tried. Before he even realized it the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Last period was English. His one and only favorite class. To Echizen Ryoma English class was heaven. He could get an extra hour of sleep before Tennis practice. Things would go along smoothly if only…

"Echizen Kun!! Could you please read the 3rd paragraph on page 250 on the usage of the word Onomatopoeia?"

'Hai." he said in a monotone

Echizen did what he was told and read the paragraph…. but the teacher wasn't going to let him escape that easily.

"Could you please write an example of onomatopoeia on the blackboard please?"

Echizen wrote a whole heap of what appears to be jibberish to most of the class. This shocked the whole class and he earned himself a few screams from some of the girls like Osakada. _"Why is she in my class?"_ he thought.

"Oh and sensei you made a mistake. You used the wrong whether. Here's an example how they're both SHOULD be used. Example 1, "I'm not sure whether Mary was coming or not" Example 2, "Today's weather is simply lovely." Now if you don't mind sensei may I PLEASE go back to my seat?"

"…."

With that Echizen went back to his seat and also earned himself some more screams from his adoring fan girls. Too bad for them our little prodigy isn't interested in any of them.

"KYAA!!! Ryoma Sama!!!" screamed Osakada

"Hnn?"

"You're so cool Ryoma Sama!! Be my tutor!!"

"No way!! He's mine Osakada!!" yelled another girl

"Class could you all pipe down before we start a riot? Otherwise I'm sending you all to the principal's office."

Echizen went back to what he did best. That was sleeping. Even though Echizen was asleep he could still hear a few fangirls murmuring about how hot he is and that he's even hotter with glasses. The silence was enough to lull him to sleep but not soon enough because the bell just rang signaling the end of the day. He was hoping this would not happen as he didn't want to face his captain.

"_Tennis practice… great…. that's the last thing I need"_ he thought to himself

At tennis practice things were as normal as they would appear. Inui was collecting data on his regulars, Oishi and Kikumaru were cuddling up in one corner, Fuji was giving Taka pointers on grips, Momo and Kaidoh was having one of their usual peach and viper wars and the buchou was no where to be seen. "Perfect" so he thought. Echizen went into the clubroom, got changed and began running laps for warm up.

"Echizen Kun care to try my newest creation? The awesome Inui Hyper Deluxe Galaxy Shot?" asked Inui

"No thanks Inui Senpai."

"Are you sure you don't want to try my Hyper Deluxe Galaxy Shot?"

"Inui Senpai… I ain't going to fall for it. Not after what happened last time."

"OI Inui!!! Don't go scaring Echizen like that" yelled Oishi

"_Phew!! Saved by Oishi Senpai" _was the only thing that came into Echizen's mind.

"Minna!! Yudan Sezu Ni Ikou!! Today we have a short practice but don't even think about getting off the hook yet."

"Tezuka Buchou."

"Nani Momoshiro?"

"Betsuni. I was going to ask you something important but I guess I'll save it for next time."

"Well then everyone should get to practice!! Second and Third years to Court C and regulars to Court A and B!!!" commanded Tezuka

"Fujiko!!!" yelled Eiji

"Nani Kikumaru?" asked Fuji

"Is it just me or is Ochibi acting very funny towards Tezuka Buchou?"

"Now that you've mentioned it... ever since last week things were like that. I saw Echizen last Saturday looking all depressed as he saw Sanada and Tezuka walked right past him outside a café. At that time I was helping neesan run a few errands."

"Did someone say Sanada?" asked Momoshiro

"I did Momo Chan. You have something interesting to add?" asked Kikumaru

"I don't know if I should be telling you guys this. Let's just wait till after practice. After all it's Friday and if it gets late you guys can just crash at my house. My mom and my younger sister are out this weekend and Dad's overseas visiting a friend."

"Saa... a good suggestion. Let's all meet after practice."

"Momoshiro, Fuji and Kikumaru you guys are slacking off extra 10 laps for you!!" barked Tezuka

"Hai!!!" the trio said in unison.

Practice went on as it normally would. Momo and Kaidoh would be having another one of their "Peach vs. Viper" wars, earning themselves more laps. Today was a bit different as the golden pair was playing a doubles match against Fuji and Kawamura. The match has been going on for over an hour nearly hitting the one and a half hour mark. The score was tied five games all with neither side giving up. It wasn't long till the Fuji and Kawamura pair scored.

"Game! Fuji/Kawamura Pair! 6-5" yelled the umpire

"Oishi this is getting way too long!! Let's just win the next two. I don't know how long I can go on" said Kikumaru as he was struggling to even breathe

It only took Oishi two minutes just to even the playing field.

"Game! Oishi/Kikumaru Pair! 6-6. Tie breaker round!!" yelled the umpire

"Inui Senpai I think we should stop this match. Just look!! Fuji Senpai and Kawamura Senpai's already exhausted and Kikumaru Senpai can barely stand and as for Oishi Senpai he's not doing too good himself." said a concerned Kaidoh

"A good suggestion Kaidoh and if they keep this up there's an 86% chance that all 4 of them won't be able to stand up tomorrow. You guys I think you should…" –Inui gets cut off by Tezuka-

"Yamete!! That's enough. You guys played a well and hard fought match today. There is no need to play the final match. Just look at yourselves!! You can all barely stand up. Stop this match right now and it's an order!!" barked Tezuka

"Arai, Ikeda and Hayashi… you three hurry up and get the ice packs and first aid kit for them from the clubhouse!! The rest of you regulars help them out and as for Echizen I need to speak with you in private. That is all for today's practice. Also for 1st years clear the courts of gear and 2nd and 3rd years I expect you to help."

Meanwhile everyone went to do what they were told to do. Now let's just shift our attentions to Echizen and Tezuka for now.

"You wanted to talk to me buchou?"

"Ahh yes I did."

"Well?"

"Care to tell me why your game was absolutely off today? You could've easily countered that lob from Momoshiro yet you somehow let it easily slip past you."

"….."

"Is there something bothering you Echizen?"

"Betsuni. I'm just feeling tired and stressed out about school that's all."

"If that's the case I expect you to get some nice long rest this weekend and be back in tip top form on Monday."

"Buchou before I go can I ask you something?"

"Nani? Yes you may."

"What would you do if your boyfriend broke up with you for someone else?"

"Why would you ask this? I thought you're dating Sanada Kun from Rikkai?"

"Correction Buchou, I WAS dating Sanada but... he broke up with me last week."

"Ahh I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'm still in shock. I might have a suspicion on who he is. I just got a gut feeling that it's someone I'm close to."

"Well you shouldn't worry too much about it and you should go home and rest."

'Thank you Buchou for listening."

"Be careful."

Echizen knew that person Sanada left him for was none other than his buchou. He just didn't have the guts to ask him. It's more like he couldn't ask him as the words wouldn't come out of his mouth. What the two didn't notice was the rest of the Seigaku regulars were eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Nya!! That's so cruel of Sanada!! How could he dump Ochibi for Tezuka Buchou!?" said Eiji

"I don't believe it myself but wasn't Echizen famous for dating Sanada from Rikkai?" asked Kawamura

"Taka-san bought out a good point. If this gets out to the other schools we're in big trouble." said Fuji in a concerned voice

-Banzai's Zodiac song starts playing-

"Whose phone is it?" asked Momo

"Saa... it'll be mine. One moment please." replied Fuji

"Hello?"

"Is this Fuji Kun of Seigaku?

"Yukimura Kun is that you asked Fuji?"

"Ahh yes it is."

"What brings you the pleasure in calling us when we could meet in person?"

"We heard a rumor that Echizen Kun and Gen-chan have broken up. Apparently Genichirou wasn't his usual self. In fact, he hasn't been his normal self for almost a week. My point is he's acting differently. Not sad but almost kind of happy that he's no longer with him."

"I see. Well apparently it's true. I just overheard Echizen mentioning something about breaking up with Sanada Kun. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"We were wondering if that person was Tezuka Kun. The person Gen-chan broke up with him for."

"From what I've heard…. there's a high chance it's him."

"Ja, I should get going. Thank you for your time Fuji Kun.

"Not a problem."

"Fujiko who was that?" asked Eiji

"That was Yukimura."

"Rikkai's Buchou?" asked Momo

"Just what exactly does he want from this?" asked Momo and Eiji

"He just wanted to ask if the person Sanada Kun left Echizen for was our Buchou. Anyways Momo Chan we're gonna be staying overnight at your house to discuss this. Have you forgotten?" asked Fuji

"Of course Fuji Senpai I haven't forgotten. Everyone else is also welcome to stay just don't make a mess of my house."

"Thank you for the offer Momoshiro Kun but I'll be staying at Kaidoh's house. said Inui as he snaked his arms around Kaidoh's waist causing his kouhai to blush like a tomato.

"I would stay but I need to help dad with the sushi shop." said Kawamura

"What about you Oishi Senpai?"

"If you got room for one more... sure I'll stay since Eiji can't even stand being alone without me for even five minutes"

"Yay!! I get to spend Friday night with Oishi."

Friday night at Momo's house would normally involve a lot of eating and watching movies. Not tonight, things are different tonight. Tonight the regulars we're all sitting in the living room area discussing what they would do about this.

"I still think it's wrong for him to do what he did. It's just not fair on Ochibi." protested Eiji

"I agree with Eiji on this one. But didn't Echizen have feelings for Tezuka?"

"Oishi Senpai was it true?" asked Momo

"What was?"

"That Echizen actually had feelings for Tezuka Buchou even though he was dating Sanada."

"I don't know but what I can confirm is that one time Tezuka told me Echizen confronted the buchou about his feelings towards him. So I'm guessing it's true."

"Fujiko what are you doing?"

"Betsuni. I'm just trying to figure out what are we going to do if the other schools finds out about this. I mean Echizen is literally the target of most of the other schools' tennis clubs."

"Fuji's right. Even though I'm with Eiji right now apparently Echizen was top on the list for everyone especially the buchous and fuku-buchous. If I remembered correctly there was one incident with him and Kamio Kun from Fudomine."

"What happened with that teme Oishi Senpai?"

"I don't remember full details but it was approximately a month ago when there were rumors about their relationship not working out. Kamio Kun trapped him in a corner and Echizen almost got raped by the fuku-buchou of Fudomine."

"I think I've heard similar stories except with Kirihara from Rikkai. Let me recall what happened. I was walking along the over bridge eating my frozen yoghurt Fuji Senpai bought me but we saw Echizen being attacked by Kirihara."

"What Momo said was pretty much bang on Oishi… except he left one vital part out"

"Which was?"

"The part where he led him to the park where he was close to doing his deed and that the next day we found him bruised and battered to a pulp."

"So that explained the bruises on Echizen's back and thighs."

"This isn't good nya!!"

"Eiji' Senpai's right. Before we think of a plan can anyone recall or seen any incidents of Echizen getting raped or close to getting raped?"

"I think I might." said Eiji

"Shoot away Kikumaru Senpai." said Momo

"Fujiko do you remember the time where we were helping an old lady with her groceries and she asked if we wanted cookies?"

"Like heck I would forget. She made the nicest cookies. Eiji you have the sharpest vision in our group. You said you saw something out of the corner of your eye. Care to tell us?"

"Well you see we saw Ochibi getting corned by at least two other guys. One was tall, athlete build and had silver hair. One had blue hair and glasses."

"That's sounds like Atobe and Oshitari from Hyotei…. WAIT A MINUTE!!!!!!!! HYOTEI!!!??" Oishi screamed

"Wasn't Tezuka Buchou dating Atobe?" asked Momo

"Saa... that's not the case. It was just rumors. Allow me to explain. Tezuka went on serval dates with Atobe but he never dated him. He said he wasn't gay. But I think it's just a load of bullshit."

"Oh dear look at the time! It's nearly three in the morning. I think we should all get some sleep and continue with this another time." suggested Oishi

**That's the end of the 1****st**** chapter. Sorry if it's too long or too short. Anyway please R&R!! I will post up a poll on who should Echizen to be paired with. Please mind my pairing options.**

**Echizen: "Why do I get a feeling that I'm going to suffer?"**

**Me: "Echizen you're not and relax ok. Nothing bad will happen to you… not yet."**

**Echizen: "You've already made Sanada break up with me for Tezuka Buchou…. now If I were you I would…."**

**-Echizen's mouth gets covered by Momo**

**Momo: "Echizen you don't want to piss the authoress off."**

**I present to you my poll and choices for or dear little uke**

**Atobe**

**Fuji**

**Yagyuu**

**Sengoku**

**Tachibana**

**Aoi**

**If you have another character in mind please let me know. For now please enjoy =)**


	2. Signs of heart Break

**Yay for Chapter 2!!! Thank you to everyone for their reviews and I apologize if I couldn't reply to you. I'll try to in the future. For the first few chapters I might be putting flashbacks just to help you get a better understanding of the story. Before the disclaimer and blah blah blah….. ponder this**

**Ponder this**

"_I don't know what I'm gonna do_

_But I'm so crazy about you  
_

_Even if I don't know where to start_

_Even if my love is tearing me apart  
I just know that you and me  
we were always meant to be"_

**Correctly guess the name of the artist and song title and you might get a special surprise**

"……" dialogue

_Italics _thoughts and flashbacks (I shall indicate which is which)

**Tally for Poll**

**Atobe: 1  
Yukimura: 1  
Ryoga: 1**

**Fuji: 0**

**Poll is still open and I will add more options. Please look at chapter 1 for more choices.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN PRINCE OF TENNIS!!!!! I WISH I DID!! NOR DO I OWN ANY SONGS I MENTION AND USED!!!**

**Echizen: "Why must I suffer?"**

**Me: -gives Echizen cookies- "Don't worry Ryoma chan. Be patient please. It's not easy to write a fanfic when you're suffering writer's block half the time.**

**Echizen: "….."**

**Momo: "This is turning out good."**

**Me: "Indeed."**

**Inner me: "Hurry up and write the damn story!!! I want more BL and Lemons!!"**

**Rational me: "Let's not waste any more time with pointless arguments and get on with the story."**

_I don't know what I'm gonna do. But I'm so crazy about you. Even if I don't know where to start. Even if my love is tearing me apart. I just know that you and me we were always meant to be._

That's what Echizen thought would happen between him and Sanada but it never meant to be. Last time we left some of our favorite Seigaku Regulars at the scene of the sleepover. So let's get back to see what they're been up to. To the story…. and away we go!!!!

By the time the Seigaku regulars bothered getting up it was almost 1 in the afternoon. Oh well can't blame them can we? Since they stayed up till almost three in the morning.

"I'm hungry Nya!!!" Kikumaru protested.

"Saa… why don't we head out to grab a bite and maybe discuss more about our ace player's issues?" Fuji suggested

"Fujiko that's a great idea!!!"

And so our heroes decided they would go to the nearest McDonalds for lunch. If you think they're just there by themselves you're dead wrong!!!

"What the hell is up with all these people here?" asked Momo

"I spot serval regulars form schools like Hyotei, Fudomine and Yamabuki and Mukahi Gakuto….. WAIT A MINUTE WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING IN OUR SPOT!!?" yelled Eiji

"Well let's just go to the nearest seat then." suggested Oishi

"Fine!!" pouted Eiji

-Seigaku group sits down next to the Fudomine group-

"Well look what the cat dragged in. It's the Seigaku regulars." said Kamio

"Just why the hell did you try raping our regular aye Teme?" asked Momo

"Hmph like a big oaf like you could ever be the most suitable man for him?"

Momo knew he couldn't lose his cool. Not when Oishi is watching. Even though he felt angry inside he couldn't get angry over Kamio.

"Funny you should mention that. Maybe I should tell An chan that you're planning on cheating on her with Echizen." said Momo as he threw a smirk directly at Kamio

"……." –Kamio sweatdrops-

"Since when did Momo chan learn to smirk like that?" asked Eiji

"I think I know where he learnt it from"

"Are you talking about me?" asked Fuji with his eyes closed and smiling

"Oh yeah. He definitely learnt that from Fujiko."

"I never knew Oshitari san eats at McDonalds. I thought he would be at Atobe san's house eating all his gourmet French food." teased Momo

"For your information Momoshiro kun but that's not the case. Keigo has a large collection of books. I'm just simply there to read. As for food his French chefs prepares it for us. I don't eat it all. That's more like Jiroh's job." said Yuushi

"If you're here to ask about Echizen then we'll take our leave." said Fuji as he was giving all the regulars from the other schools death glares. In the back of his mind he's thinking _"Echizen Ryoma's mine!! Lay a finger on him and you're dead meat"_

"We should get going. We need to practice our Tennis skills." said Oishi

The Seigaku regulars knew that it was their cue to get out of this place and gap the whole thing. Meanwhile things went about but now let's all take a stroll through a tennis park. Things were quiet….. a bit too quiet for a Saturday afternoon. The Seigaku regulars including Kawamura minus Echizen and Tezuka decided to take a stroll through the park. Things were going great when they heard some weird noises. The group decides to investigate by hiding in the bushes. This is what they saw.

-insert some cheesy music here and a kissing scene-

"What if someone sees or hears us?" asked Tezuka

"Ssh. Just shut up and kiss me. In due time I'm going to fuck the shit out of you Tezuka Kunimitsu." said the mysterious voice

-leaves rustle-

"Who's there?" said the mysterious voice

"No one and it's just your imagination. I'm warning you, if even dare to go near him again I'm going to fuck your sorry ass so hard that you'll never be able to ever walk again let alone play tennis."

With that the mysterious stranger left the park leaving a clueless Tezuka behind. Was Tezuka about to get raped? Perhaps but he was thankful for the rustles in the leaves otherwise he would've been a goner. So he did the only thing he could do right now and that's to pick up his tennis gear up and walk straight home. He needed to relax after that ordeal. Little did he know that his regulars were watching in the bushes.

"Did Tezuka Buchou just almost got raped?" asked Kaidoh

"According to my data there was a 78% chance that he was about to get raped. 100% that the voice we heard was a Rikkai regular." said Inui

"Inui what does a Rikkai regular have to do with this?" asked everyone

"Please allow me to explain. Echizen did date their fuku-buchou. And the shadowy figure we saw was too tall to be Echizen. It couldn't be Marui because the figure was taller than him. It couldn't be Kirihara because his hair wasn't wavy like his. The pitch of his voice was slightly higher than Yagyuu's. His voice was too soft to be Jackal's" explained Inui

"So Inui you're saying it could either be any of the Rikkai regulars. Even what you said about Marui, Kirihara and Yagyuu san didn't match the shadowy figure." said Kawamura

"Possibly but there's a high chance it could be any of them. Please give me some time to do some analysis. In the mean time Kaidoh we should head over to your house now. If we don't there's a 68% chance that your mother will be angry at you." said Inui

"Please excuse us."

With that the Emerald Pair walked off leaving behind Oishi, Kikumaru, Fuji, Kawamura and Momoshiro. Little did they all know that Echizen wasn't too far off listening and watching the whole ordeal. The pain he's going through right now hurts him so much but he must move on. His buchou about to get raped? He knew the regulars were up to something and hiding something from him. So he will do EVERYTHING in his power to get the others to spill everything out.

The next day before Tennis practice with Echizen and Tezuka

"Buchou!!"

"Nani Echizen?"

"Can we talk about something important before practice? I can't wait till after practice. This is urgent!!"

"Sure we can since there's time before practice starts."

"Thank you Buchou."

The pair waited till everyone including nosy regulars like Kikumaru and Inui and the others to leave the clubhouse before they began their discussion.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"You see. The regular minus the two of us seem to be hiding something from you and me. I asked Momo Senpai during lunch and he wouldn't tell me. I asked the other Senpai-tachi even they wont tell me a thing."

"I see and what does this have to do with me?"

"It's because it HAS SOMETHING to do with you Buchou. Maybe me as well. Please make them spill the truth!!"

"All right I'll see what I can do and I'll be sure to not to mention your name though don't blame if the figure it out."

"Arigatou Buchou."

At the starts of Tennis practice….

"Minna your movements are horrible!! Kikumaru your steps too slow!! Inui stop daydreaming in the middle of practice!! Kaidoh and Momo your arguments are making my eardrums bleed. Echizen you need to be more on time for practice however because you were early today I'll let you slide. For your pathetic habits minus Echizen all the regulars are running an extra 50 laps for practice and IF you even dare to talk back I'll make it 100!!"

Nobody dared to say anything so they did what they were told. As for Echizen he was just hitting a tennis ball against a wall till the other regulars were done with their extra laps.

After their laps were done the regulars were playing singles matches against each other. On one Court A it was Kawamura and Momoshiro and on Court B were Oishi and Kikumaru. Court A's match just ended with Momoshiro winning 7-5. On court B it was 6 all when Tezuka decided to call the game off because neither one was able to play the tiebreaker round. On Court C's match Kaidoh and Fuji. That particular match ended in just fifteen minutes with Fuji winning 6 games to 3. The last match on Court A was about to begin. It was Echizen and Inui with Ryuuzaki sensei umpiring.

"Give up Echizen!! The chance of you losing this match is 86%"

"Yadda!!"

"You know you're going to lose since you're down 4 games to love. Give up while you're ahead!!"

"Game Inui 5 games to love!! Inui in the lead." yelled Ryuuzaki sensei

"Give up Echizen."

"Yadda!! Zettai Yadda!!!"

"Stubborn as you are. Just hurry and serve"

-Echizen does a disappearing serve-

"love-15!!" yelled the umpire

"Fujiko wasn't that your Disappearing Serve?"

-Fuji's eyes opens revealing a pair of Cerulean orbs- "Since when did he learn my serve?"

"Probably from the Kantou match against Hyotei." replied Momo

"Game!!! Echizen 5 games all!!" yelled the umpire

Everyone on the tennis court fell silent. Everyone was shocked at how fast Echizen managed to even the playing score.

'Echizen is good considering how fast he managed to even the score." said Kawamura

-Horio hands him his racquet-

"OF COURSE ECHIZEN IS FAST HE'S OUR ACE PLAEYER AFTER ALL! BURNING!!!"

After thirty minutes…

"Game and set!! Echizen wins 7 games to 6!!" yelled the umpire

"Good game Echizen."

"Arigatou Inui Senpai"

-Echizen blacks out and faints-

"ECHIZEN!!!!" yelled the regulars together

"Echizen is probably exhausted from that match. Someone should take him to the nurse's office immediately."

"I'll do it." said Fuji as he was eager t spend as much time with his precious uke.

Well not really since they haven't made it official but because Echizen as the most desired boy in the Kantou region he wasn't going to let this chance slip. Fuji saw Tezuka who seemed eager to go but resumed his role as Buchou.

Meanwhile at the nurse's office

"Is anyone here? There's a patient in need of help." said Fuji

"I'm here Fuji Kun but kind of busy taking care of few papers." said the nurse

"Saa…. its Ayane chan. I thought you weren't working today."

"I got called in because Madoka chan wasn't feeling too well. Lay Echizen in the empty bed over there. I've got paper work to finish so I'll leave you two alone. If something happens to Echizen Kun please yell."

"Arigatou Ayane chan."

"Ryoma… I know you're still in love with Sanada but please just forget about him. Go after some one else and please forget Tezuka." with that Fuji left the nurse's office and headed home. During that whole ordeal he was holding onto Echizen's right hand but little did our Tensai know that Echizen was partially awake and had a tiny bit of his eyes opened from time to time to see what's going on.

**End of Chappie 2 =) Hope you guys liked it. Kinda hard to update when you go so much to do in the holidays. I'll try my best to update. Next chapter will be the last chappie I'm taking suggestions for my poll. So far most of you guys seem to take a liking for Yukimura and Echizen XDD**

**I got 2 questions for you readers. **

**Can you guess the name of the song and artist who sings the song in the "Ponder this" section?**

**Could you guess who also raped Tezuka in the park? **

**Please submit all answers in PMs =) There's a treat for the 1****st**** person to guess BOTH CORRECTLY!!!**

**Fuji: "How dare you cut me off just when it was getting to the good bit!!"**

**Me: "I like to make you suffer."**

**Fuji: "You haven't made me suffer yet."**

**Me: "I haven't but you will be in a few chapters time."**

**Echizen: "As if she's gonna bother updating."**

**Me: -vein pops-**

**Echizen: "RUN FOR IT!!!"**

**Momoshiro: "Please remember to R&R!! The authoress loves reviews so please feed her lots of it for future chapters."**

**Oishi: "Flames are not welcome as it pollutes the environment."**


End file.
